Jonah X Fan Girl Gift for a friend
by SpoonOfAnarchy
Summary: This is a gift for a friend. Its a fanfic of her and Jonah from A Haunting in Connecticut falling in love. I will never make more of this, its a one time thing. I like candy.


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Mkay, this was made for a friend. She drew a picture of Tim Drake and me together, so I wrote a fan fiction of her and Jonah from A Haunting in Connecticut together. I know this makes Kennedy look like a HUGE mary-sue, but I don't give a flying fadoodle x3! Please no bad reviews, because this was just a gift and not to be taken seriously or anything. I don't think anyone will read this anyway except her so yeah xD

Jonah walked down the hallway, his foot steps making no sound. They could not make a sound, for he was dead. He placed his hand against the wall, feeling the cool surface slide under his fingertips as he walked. He looked at his hand and smiled. It wasn't the charred black he had become accustomed to seeing when he looked at himself. It had turned back into the soft pale skin it had once been.

Jonah had died in this house, or rather, the house that this house was built on top of. Spirits had chased him into the incinerator and he had died in the fire. Guilt and pain still danced in his heart as memories flooded his mind. Memories of all of the séances. Of all the dead bodies. Of Dr. Aickman. Of the fire.

After being burned to death, his soul had been trapped there. He was with the other spirits he had imprisoned there too, all of them like birds trapped in a cage.

The story is long, but Jonah had meet a boy named Matt. Matt had helped him free the spirits from the house, and helped free Jonah himself, and in return Jonah took Matt's cancer with him when he went to heaven.

Heaven was mysterious, yet beautiful. He had seen some of the spirits he had locked in the house and even Dr. Aickman on his way to heaven. Apparently everyone had their own special heaven that was made for them. Jonah's heaven was a hospital, a place were life and death were in balance. Every day life was brought into the world when children were born and people were saved… But people also died here, their feet leaving the plane of the living and landing in the other side. For some reason this sense of balance seemed surreal to him.

All of his life had revolved around death and those who had left the land of the living. Life seemed unimportant, like a waiting line. People would wait in life as if it were a long line to get on a rollercoaster. And the rollercoaster everyone was waiting in line for was death.

But now in a hospital… Everything was equal. The living and the dead existed in peace, neither stronger than the other. Jonah was glad that his heaven wasn't all about life. Death was in him, was a part of him. He couldn't imagine life without it… But getting to know life and understanding the joys of living was a brilliant sensation, so the hospital was perfect for him.

But Jonah didn't always stay in the hospital. A tiny piece of him would always be in that house in Connecticut, so he visited there every now and then. It was odd, seeing the house now. The old one had been burnt down but a new one had been built over it. Though the house scared him, it also called to him. The house would always own a piece of him, but for some odd reason Jonah was ok with it…

The young spirit came to a stop in front of a closed door. He looked at it for a moment and then blinked his blue eyes slowly.

With a new house came a new family. At first Jonah didn't really like them but left them alone, though things did get awfully lonely sometimes… He had considered visiting Matt, but had decided against it. The thought of him and Matt being friends had crossed his mind on several occasions… But Matt was alive and he was dead. He had to let Matt live his life and leave him behind, he would get to see him again when the time came.

He pressed his finger tips gently on the door. Should he open it? He knew she was in there, he could feel her. This was his home, he would always know if someone was there. He furrowed his brow, what if he scared her? Not everyone was accustomed to having a spirit knocking on their door.

On the other side of the door was a girl named Kennedy. She had moved into the house with her mother, stepfather, and little sister. She had long blonde hair and eyes that weren't unlike his own. Her frame was small and seemed fragile, like a doll's. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Wendy had been beautiful and kind and caring, but when she lived here he had had a mission. There was no time for him to have a childish crush.

Dr. Aickman would never let Jonah have friends, let alone have a relationship, so he felt like a little kid crushing on a girl at school. The kind of crush when you would blush if your hand accidentally brushed theirs, or you would feel like the biggest idiot in the world if you dropped something in front of them and had to pick it up.

When Jonah had been younger, about the age of thirteen when had first moved into the house with Dr. Aickman, a girl about his age lived across the street. Of course he never gotten around to talking to her… Or even learning her name… But when he saw her his heart would race and his chest would tighten. But it was a nice feeling, a feeling that told you that its alright and made every other thing in the world seem insignificant.

He would sit in the attic and watch her from the window when she would play in her front lawn. He had named her Jessie because her long locks of dark flowing hair just brought the name Jessie to his mind. Eventually Jessie's family caught wind of what was happening in the house across the street from them. They moved away, taking a little piece of Jonah with them…

But maybe now was his chance… His second chance at love. Kennedy reminded him a lot of Jessie. Her smile, the way she would tilt her head sometimes, and the way her shoulders shook when she laughed All of these things made his heart race and his chest tighten, the same feeling he had felt when he had seen Jessie.

Jonah took a deep breath, though when you were dead you didn't have to breathe, but it was just a habit now. He ran his hand over his jet black hair attempting to flatten it because it did look rather messy, and slightly adjusted his blazer. After doing all of this quite a few times, Jonah realized it was pretty pointless because Kennedy wouldn't be able to see him.

Jonah put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it, butterflies dancing in his stomach. He pushed the door open gently and peaked inside. Kennedy sat cross legged on her bed, music playing softly from some kind of advanced music player that Jonah wasn't familiar with. She seemed invested in her sketch book, her pencil making gentle strokes on the white paper. Kennedy hadn't noticed him open the door.

Curiosity pricked Jonah like a needle. What was Kennedy drawing?

Jonah opened the door just enough so he could get in and walked silently toward Kennedy. The setting sun outside her window cast peculiar shadows across the room, obscuring Kennedy from view. He took another step closer, aware that his presence would make the temperature drop. Him being a medium while he had lived made him very aware of how his presence as a spirit would affect people. He stood next to the bed for a moment, facing Kennedy. She continued to maneuver he pencil across the paper in gentle strokes. She didn't even look up at him as he placed one hand and his knee on the bed so he could sit next to her.

Was what she was drawing really that important? He crawled on the bed very slowly, trying not to move it that much, and sat down next to her. Kennedy continued to ignore him, her face still engulfed in the shadows of the setting sun.

Jonah leaned in toward her so he could see what she was drawing. What he saw made him gasp in shock and horror. Her pencil continued to glide over her drawing though it left no mark. It was a picture of herself, handing from a noose in front of the incinerator where he had died. Her skin had the writing on it, the writing he had watched Dr. Aickman etch into dead bodies countless times.

He looked at Kennedy, his mouth still wide open. What he saw made him jump. The shadows no longer hid Kennedy's face. A fire surrounded the bed, lighting the room and making the girl completely visible. Her skin was pale gray, the shade of death, and her eyes were hazy and unseeing. The words of necromancy were etched into her flesh just like in her drawing. '' Till death do we part, Jonah. '' She whispered and then leaned in to kiss him.

Jonah leapt to his feet and off the bed, but the fire surrounded him. He looked back at the dead Kennedy and back at the flames that licked at him hungrily. He didn't want to get burned again, please anything but that… But he couldn't bare to look at dead Kennedy because he knew it was his fault. He must have stood by and watched as Aickman etched those words into her soft and beautiful skin… How could he let that happen?

Jonah sat up and gasped, his heart beating like a humming bird's wings. He blinked and looked around, unsure of where he was. After a few seconds he realized he was back in the hospital, back in heaven. He sighed and slouched in his chair again. This was heaven. Nightmares weren't supposed to happen in heaven…

The young spirit watched as nurses and doctors walked past him, a few of them smiling at him as they hurried along. He blinked again, it was only a bad dream… Kennedy was fine… Or was she? Jonah leapt to his feet, he had to make sure Kennedy was ok.

He closed his eyes, his heart still pounding, and when he opened them he was in the kitchen of the new house. He saw Kennedy's mother at the dinner table working on a cross word puzzle. She looked up for a moment, as if she had heard a soft noise, and then continued with her puzzle. Jonah blinked at her and ran his fingers through his hair, where were the stairs in this place again? Damn them for rebuilding…

Jonah quickly crossed the kitchen and found the stairs. He made his way up the stairs two at a time and looked down the hallway. The door to Kennedy's room was open… He walked down the hallway, tugging at the collar of his blazer, and then looked in the room.

Jonah let out a soft sigh of relief. Kennedy lay asleep on her bed, her sketch book hugged tightly to her chest as if it were a close friend. Moonlight flooded in through the window, illuminating Kennedy's face in silver light. It was a normal shade of skin with no words of necromancy carved into the soft flesh.

The young spirit crossed the room, his blue gaze locked on Kennedy's sleeping form. He blinked as he looked down at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful… Yes. Everything was fine, it had been just a dream. Half of him longed to reach out and touch her face, but Jonah knew he shouldn't… If he woke her, he would probably scare her… Maybe just this once, while she was sleeping…

Jonah gently pushed one strand of blonde hair out of Kennedy's face, his hand trembling. Her hair was soft like silk… He ran his hand over her hair, smoothing it down. Suddenly Kennedy raised her head, her eyes wide. Jonah automatically took a step back. What was he doing? He was dead and she was alive… This wasn't right…

Kennedy blinked slowly, her blue eyes fixed right on the spirit. It was as if she could see him. She didn't look afraid… Just… Shocked.

The two just looked at each for a long moment, neither of them willing to break the silence. Suddenly Jonah withdrew his hand, which had still been placed on Kennedy's hair. His pale cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink, yes, even ghosts could blush.

'' Who… Who are you? '' Kennedy whispered, her breath was visible in the cold room.

Jonah was quiet for a moment, the girl could obviously see him some how. He blinked trying to look into her. She had a special feeling about her… A spark…

It hit him like a light bulb suddenly turning on in the darkness. Kennedy was not in the world of the living. Her feet were planted firmly on the borderline like Matt, though Jonah couldn't sense any illness in her. No… She wasn't like Matt… She was more like himself. He knew that if Kennedy wanted to, she could be a magnificent medium like he had been.

'' I'm Jonah, '' he whispered back, '' I'm dead. ''

'' I know… Or well, I assumed that. I saw you the day I set foot in this place. You were at the bottom of the stairs looking at me. '' She said calmly, looking up Jonah as if expecting an explanation. She was shivering, but not from fear. She was shivering from the cold that Jonah's presence brought.

Jonah frowned slightly, '' You're freezing… '' He said quietly, his blue eyes sparkling with innocent concern.

Kennedy lifted herself into a sitting position, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her slender arms around them. '' I'm fine… But… Are you trapped here? '' She whispered the last part, her eyes bright with curiosity and concern.

Jonah quickly shook his head no, '' No… I'm not trapped here. At least, not anymore. I just come here… Because I like too. '' He said, a little uncertain of why he did come here.

'' Oh… '' Kennedy said quietly, adjusting herself so she was now sitting Indian style, '' I'm Kennedy. '' She breathed, her lips beginning to turn purple.

'' I know. '' Jonah said quietly, concern still flickering like a small flame in his eyes. '' Here… '' Jonah unbuttoned his blazer and then held it out to Kennedy, '' I'm sorry I make it so cold. '' He said, the frown back on his face.

Kennedy paused and then reached out cautiously for the blazer, unsure if it was real. When she touched it, she could feel it though it felt like it had been dipped in ice cold water though it wasn't wet. Kennedy slowly put the gray blazer on. Once it was on her, warmth seeped through it, warming her whole body though she was still aware of Jonah's icy, yet comforting, presence.

'' Thank you… '' She whispered looking up at Jonah with a smile, inviting him to sit down.

Now it was Jonah's turn to hesitate. Should he just run back to his heaven, back to the hospital, and forget this ever happened and stay out of Kennedy's life? Or should he sit down… Starting something he knew he could never end or erase.

Jonah took a deep breath and sat down cautiously, very aware and sure of the decision he was making. Kennedy smiled at him, and Jonah smiled back. The same feeling returned to his chest… His heart beating wildly, his chest tightening…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both of them jumped and in the blink of an eye Jonah was gone. Kennedy frowned, staring at the spot where the dead boy had been. She sighed and in her chest her heart sighed too… What if he never came back?

'' Come in. '' Kennedy called to the door, picking up her sketch book as if she were drawing.

Her mother entered her room and looked around, '' I'm glad you finally put all of your posters up, '' she said and smiled at her daughter. She blinked, noticing the jacket her daughter was wearing. '' Where did you get that jacket honey? It looks old…'' She asked her daughter, a flicker of suspicion in her eyes.

Kennedy's eyes flashed down at the blazer she was wearing. Jonah's blazer… '' I got it from Dad. It was Grandma's. '' She lied quickly, though it was very believable, looking at her mother with innocent eyes as if she expected her mother to already know this.

'' Oh… '' Her Mom said, the suspicion fleeing from her eyes. She walked across the room and sat down next to her daughter. '' Boy… You're room is cold, no wonder you're wearing a jacket. '' She said, her eyes wandering lazily across the room. '' So, '' she turned to her daughter with a smile, '' How do you like the new house? '' She asked,

Kennedy looked over her mom's shoulder and at the door way. Leaning on the door frame was Jonah, smiling shyly at her, his presence unknown to her mother. Kennedy smiled back at Jonah, though her mother thought the smile was for her and smiled back.

'' I like the house a lot mom. '' She said, and Jonah's smile got even bigger.


End file.
